Season 2: I Am Back
by Nerd Hotline
Summary: It's been four long months after the fateful incident. The separation is hard, she remembers while he's forgotten by force. Wishing on a star makes things a bit easier, but will it work?
1. Make a Wish

**Me: WHAT UP PEOPLE?**

**Gary: Stop with the awkward intros already!**

**Me: Hell no! Everyone must be excited after all!**

**Leaf: I'm pumped! Yeah! –fist in the air-**

**Gary: So this?**

**Me: Is the second season of I Am**

**Leaf: More characters to come!**

**Me: Yeah! So let's get this story on the road!**

**Gary: Cross doesn't own Pokemon**

**Me: Oh yeah! I forgot ehehe…ENJOY!**

* * *

A cool breeze was being felt as a young 16 year old boy slept. His spiky auburn hair that was usually standing on their ends is now flat on the grassy plain. Gary Oak had taken the lovely weather to his advantage, the sun was warm making him fall asleep. And once again, he had the dream that never left.

_-Gary's dream-_

_The scent of the forest wafted through the air making him feel somewhat comfortable._

_All he could see was a forest but it looked very familiar, that's when he heard it again._

_'Goodbye' was all it said. A soft, pure voice emanated and left a permanent mark in his mind. Never could he shake it away._

_-End of dream-_

He woke up not long after that, his Umbreon still asleep. Gary's glassy green eyes slowly made appeared behind his eyelids. Looking up to the sky he said, "I wish I only knew why that dream happened," he woke up his Pokemon signalling that they should head home.

**~Somewhere~**

"It's been too long, I can't take it anymore," it was Leaf. She went home with Cresselia and resided in a place where only Legendaries thrived.

"You know what will happen if you go back don't you?" Mesprit asked her.

Leaf knew, she's known it for a very long time. He would forget everything.

Their first meeting.

How she knew she wasn't a real person and escaping from a hospital.

Their first battle and when she won.

When she met Dawn, that bitch.

But also meeting new friends such as Misty and May.

Being impersonated but eventually getting to him.

Getting kidnapped for the second time.

Hearing say the words she's always wanted to hear.

Her confession.

And finally, the happiest and saddest part, the incredible kiss they had behind enemy lines.

She still cried almost everyday, wishing that things could be the way it was before. She wanted to see him, to hold him and embrace him. "I wish I was a real human so that I could see him again," she whispered.

Little did they know, a certain Wish Pokemon had just woken up from a long slumber and decided to already use up two of its Wish Tags.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Gary: It was short**

**Me: I know**

**Gary: Like you**

**Me: -beats him with Misty's Mallet!-**

**Leaf: I can't wait, what do you think Gary?**

**Gary: Naturally I get to be in the first chapter!**

**Me and Leaf: -sighs-**

**Leaf: SO what's gonna happen? Who's gonna appear now? Are you asking the same questions I am!**

**Me and Gary: -shakes our heads-**

**Leaf: Then I guess it's just me and the viewers**

**Me: Thanks for reading the first chapter of the second season! You should feel special!**


	2. We Can Try

**Me: Well I read the reviews I've gotten from you guys and some of you have been asking if this is a sequel. Well I guess you could say that but also sort of like the shows that has different seasons in them**

**Gary: Yeah and plus there are going to be new adventures more characters and of course-**

**Me: LOVE!**

**Gary: I was going to say action **

**Leaf: -yawns- good morning **

**Me: Plus, now it's the break everyone has been waiting for so more chapters! **

**Leaf: Cross doesn't own Pokemon Me: So let's start chap 2! **

"Hey Leaf!" Jirachi said, "let's play hide and seek!"

"Okay, where should we play?"

"I know the perfect place!" Jirachi used Teleport and thy ended up in the most serene forest Leaf had ever been in. Jirachi began to hide as Leaf took out her Pokemon.

They searched high and low, far and wide, but they couldn't find the little Pokemon. "Jirachi! Where are you?" Leaf called out.

**-Meanwhile- **

Gary was out doing experiments again until something caused him to stop. "Jirachi!"

That voice.

It was the same one in his dream.

Umbreon heard it too and began dashing towards the beautiful forest. Faster and faster, Gary couldn't catch up and lost sight of his Pokemon.

"Umbreon?" he heard that voice again, determined, he followed it. He came across a girl, a very beautiful one at that, petting his Umbreon like they were old friends. "At least you still remember me, I wish he would too," a tear started to fall on her cheek as her Pokemon came to comfort her. "But I'll be alright, even though he's forgotten me and all we've been through I will still love him like I did before I left," now her tears were uncontrollably flowing.

After she stopped crying she turned to Umbreon again, "so how is Gary Umbreon?" she asked.

_'How does his girl know me? Or my Pokemon for that matter? Those eyes and that smile, who is she?'_ Gary thought. He could now see Umbreon now playing with the girl's Vaporeon, wanting to know how she knew him he stepped out.

Leaf gasped and was filled with shock and happiness, but hurt and sadness as well, she started to run. Didn't she want to see him? She did but not like this, she wanted him to look at her and remember her name, especially her last name, he did help her pick it.

Jirachi appeared by Leaf sensing her sadness, "why can't I just wish for him to remember Jirachi?"

"I'm sorry Leaf, but the effects of Uxie's memory loss ability is irreversible now matter what, I can't do that," Jirachi's voice was low and sad for it couldn't do much to help the girl.

Leaf looked over the edge of the grassy cliff she ended up at, the forest was green like his eyes, and the wild grass was sticking up like his hair. Everything made her think of him. It was unbearable, "Gary, please remember me," she was lost in her own little world.

"I'm sorry but I can't recall you," she snapped back to reality and turned. There he was the boy of her life, her best friend and first and only love.

"Goodbye," Leaf said as she called out her Jigglypuff. Gary wanted to know everything, he couldn't help but want to knw more about her. It was like a reflex when he grabbed her waist and held her close, "I may not remember you but I can try."

Leaf cried again, she started to lose count, he rubbed her back and mumbled words of assurance to her.

"We can try," she said.

Jirachi and their Pokemon looked on, breaking the silence, Butter came over and circled around their heads like she loved to do. "Well Vap," Leaf said, "it seems you get to be with your boyfriend longer," Leaf winked at her Vaporeon causing her to blush when the two nuzzled each other.

And thus starts the beginning of another adventure.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Gary: That was sappy and short too**

**Me: But it was sweet!**

**Leaf: I have to agree**

**Gary: You girls are weird**

**Me and Leaf: No we're not!**

**Gary: Whatever, keep a look out for the next chapter. Review if you'd like and please no flames**

**Me: YEAH!**


	3. Like Before

**Me: I hope this chap is at least longer then the last two**  
**Gary: Probably not**  
**Me: Dude, do you have a problem with me or something?**  
**Leaf: Oh you know him, a big egotistical jerk**  
**Me: You're right Leaf**  
**Gary: I heard that!**  
**Me: You were supposed to!**  
**Gary: -pissed off-**  
**Leaf: Cross doesn't own Pokemon or us at all**  
**Me: But I can dream right? Hello? Anybody! Ugh whatever, ENJOY!**  
"So why don't you tell me your name?"  
"I'm Leaf, Leaf Green," she responded.  
"Seriously? That makes you sound like a plant."  
Leaf giggled thinking that that is what he said when she made up the last name with him, "well you are the one who helped me pick out my last name."  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Well when I was created my Mama just called me Leaf. I didn't have a last name."  
"And what so you mean by _'created'_?"  
Leaf sighed and knew that explaining things would be difficult and will also take a long time. But she decided to anyway.  
It took a very long time because she was still stunned and kept stuttering. The sun began to set, "so where are you staying?" Gary asked her.  
"Uhh...I don't know because I wished that I could stay here with you and I think my Mama would get if she found out I left considering I'm not supposed to," her voice dropped. She didn't want to leave, especially after telling him what had gotten erased from his memory.  
"Then I guess you can stay with me, alright with you buddy?" he asked Umbreon who called out happily.  
"Then it's settled, you'll stay with us for now, pretty much until I can get everything straight," he led her back to his house.  
Memories filled Leaf's mind.  
Seeing Dawn.  
Meeting Ash via phone.  
Her looking for Mesprit but failed.  
His concern for her well-being.  
And when they were snuggled in the blanket, in each others arms.  
A sad smile crept upon her face but left in an instant as she reminisced about when she had to leave him. That sweet goodbye and incredible kiss.  
The house now had a lake that absolutely shimmered as it reflected the sunlight, "wanna go swimming?" Gary asked her.  
"I can't swim," she sheepishly told him.  
"Want me teach you?"  
Leaf nodded her head nervously, he would be holding onto her anyway.  
"I don't have a bathing suit," she told him.  
Gary smirked, "well you don't need one anyways, you can always just wear your undergarments."  
_SLAP!_  
She struck him across the cheek.  
"And it seems you're still the big ass pervert you were back then. I'm going to remind you this once, I hate players."  
"Alright then, what do you want to do?"  
She thought long and hard, "let's have a battle!"  
"Alright then one-on-one, be careful though I wouldn't want a pretty gal like you getting hurt."  
"Oh I won't, I win the last battle we had anyway," she smiled widely.  
Gary started to get slightly flushed, "let's just hurry up, Umbreon go!"  
"Ooh it's been a while so I'll use the same Pokemon I fought with against you all those months ago. Let's go Vap!  
"Va!" the two eeveeloutions immediately nuzzled each other in the middle of the battlefield. The two trainers sweat dropped.  
"Sorry to break it up Vap but we're gonna have a battle like before!"  
The two went to their ends and took fighting stances.  
"Vap start with Hydro Pump!" A powerful stream if water was aiming itself directly at Umbreon.  
"Break it with Shadow Ball!" A ball of dark mass flew across the field and the water scattered everywhere.  
But Vap was no where to be seen.  
"Now Ice Beam!" Leaf commanded, her Vaporeon appeared out of a puddle and launched the attack.  
Umbreon took a great deal of damage but managed to keep standing.  
"Keep going Umbreon! Use Iron Tail!"  
"Counter with your own Iron Tail Vap!"  
The two tails struck and came out even, until Leaf smirked.  
'What is she up to?' Gary thought.  
Next thing he knew, Vaporeon had started to spin it's tail around and caused Umbreon to go flying.  
"Now! Shock Water combo!" Leaf yelled. Her Vaporeon launched another Hydro Pump but was now mixed with Spark.  
Umbreon fainted in mid-air and started to fall.  
Gary ran to catch his Pokemon until Leaf commanded her Jigglypuff to use Psychic and have it float down. She took out a hyper potion and sprayed it on Umbreon, it was now healthy and happy.  
Her Vaporeon was happy that Umbreon was better and apologized for hurting him. They nuzzled again and soon fell asleep, cuddled up.  
Leaf watched them sleep soundly, them being so close reminded her if when she slept with Gary. A sad sigh escaped her lips and Gary notice this, he hugged her from behind and said, "I promise I'll do my best to remember us." he felt comfortable being near her. She was utterly beautiful and was pissed he had to forget her by force.  
Night fell and they were on their way to bed until, "there's only one bed," Gary told her.  
She thought long and hard about the situation and did the same thing she did at the cave before, "well there's no other option she said," she held Gary's hand and laid him beside her.  
He vowed not to do anything bad to her in which she appreciated greatly. They slept soundly for the most part, the occasional tossing and turning from them, the two also held each other tightly.  
Unfortunately for Gary, something was happening in his dream. Or should I say, _nightmare._

* * *

**_Me: Done! Hahaha!_**  
**_Leaf: That last bit got me kind of scared_**  
**_Me: Sorry Leaf but it plays a big role for next chapter!_**  
**_Leaf: And you're happy of this scary scene because?_**  
**_Me: I just said why! And plus, the story with my OC is almost going up! I CAN'T WAIT! Where's Gary?_**  
**_Leaf: Sleeping, like in the story_**  
**_Me: Ah. Anyways... Review if you'd like to ad please no flames! Till next time!_**


	4. Never Again

**Me: Holiday days are here na na na na**

**Leaf: What are you singing?**

**Me: Meh, just something I just randomly made up**

**Gary: Well I can't blame her, it's almost Christmas**

**Leaf: I love the parties and presents!**

**Gary: I love the mistletoe**

**Leaf: -blush-**

**Me: HA! She blushed!**

**Leaf: -slaps Gary-**

**Gary: What was that for!**

**Leaf: I don't know :)**

**Me: Maybe it's cause your such a perv towards her**

**Gary: I am not!**

**Me: Yeah you are, and I can ask anyone who reads this and they'll agree**

**Gary: Fine then!**

**Me: Who here thinks Gary is a perv! –me and Leaf raise our hands-**

**Gary: Whatever**

**Leaf: Cross doesn't own Pokemon**

**Me: Just the plot of this story! ENJOY!**

* * *

**-Gary's dream and P.O.V.-**

It's dark. Very dark. I can't see my hands. Where is everything? This hasn't happened before. Huh? What is that? It looks like a vortex, what the! It's sucking me in! AHHH!

_Ouch._

Where am I? It seems I landed…somewhere, it's dark here too but I can see a faint light in the distance. I don't want to but my body starts moving towards it.

On my way, I see pictures.I

t's me.

And Leaf.

Are these the memories I forgot about? We seem real happy. I remember Leaf telling me about everything but I didn't realize things were so…_nice._

There's my Dawn, my ex and she impersonated Leaf. And I _actually_ believed her! I can't believe I actually told Leaf to go away and thought that Dawn was her. I am such a jackass.

I remember now, the feelings, the hurt.

Everything.

I stopped walking and in front of me something familiar. Yet I don't know it. That shape, it isn't human, so it obviously has to be a Pokemon. It came closer until I could make it out.

It's Darkrai.

If he's here, then I must be having a nightmare.

_'I shall take my revenge and you are the perfect tool to use,'_ it said.

It shot at me and literally took over my body! It hurts, so badly. I scream out in pain and sadness.

**-End of dream-**

My eyes shoot open and see Leaf on top of me with a concerned look on her face.

"Gary! What's wrong! What happened?"

I calmed her down, "just a nightmare, it's fine."

She hugged me and pressed her body against me. Shit, my face is _heating._

"I'm here, don't worry," she whispered in my ear.

I hugged her into a comforting embrace and we went back to sleep.

**~Next day~**

I started to go outside to gather some more samples for my experiments. Leaf was out there sleeping on the grass with her Pokemon quietly playing with each other.

She looks so peaceful, her eyelashes are pretty long so mascara was something she wouldn't need. I got my samples, put them inside and sat beside a sleeping Leaf. Experiments could wait. I enjoyed the calming aura around here.

She really is beautiful, I know I've said that a lot but I really do mean it.

"One day I'll tell you," I quietly said making sure she wouldn't hear.

I brushed some of her hair from her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Our Pokemon saw us and I put a finger to my mouth which told them _'it's a secret between us.'_ I lifted her up into my lap and we took a snooze.

**-Leaf's P.O.V.-**

I must have fallen asleep. Huh? I feel warm, I look up and see Gary! I'm in his arms, and I must definitely be blushing like hell. He looks so sweet and relaxed that I just couldn't _stop_ myself. I placed a really soft kiss on his lips and clutched him closer then fall back asleep.

**~Evening~**

**-Gary's P.O.V.-**

I woke up and I saw the sun start to set, Leaf was still asleep so I carried her bridal-style back to the house.

I got tired to bring her upstairs so I laid her on the couch and put a jacket I had in the closet on her.

Thank Arceus that I get to meet this amazing girl again. No matter what, I promise this time, I will _never_ forget her.

"Goodnight Leaf," I left her on the couch as I took a shower, ate, and since it was still a bit early I started on my experiments till I fell soundly asleep on the desk.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Gary: I admit, that was cute**

**Me and Leaf: OoO**

**Leaf: Gary**

**Me: Said**

**Me and Leaf: SOMETHING WAS CUTE!**

**Me: APOCALYPSE! RUN!**

**Leaf: AHHH!**

**Gary: Ugh, you two over react way too much and it was still short!**

**Me: And we're special that way!**

**Leaf: Review if you'd like and please no flames!**

**Al of us: UNTIL NEXT TIME! :)**


	5. Short for a Reason

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Leaf: Hello**

**Gary: -waves-**

**Me: I can't believe we're already this far into the story!**

**Leaf: I can, you really like writing it**

**Me: That's correct**

**Gary: So let's just get on with it**

**Leaf: Cross doesn't own me or Gary or anything, just the plot of the story**

**Me: And begin! ENJOY!**

**-Leaf's P.O.V.-**

* * *

_'Leaf dear.'_  
Mama?

_'Yes, I have to tell you something quick, someone by the name of Darkrai is trying to get his revenge on me.'_

But why? What did you do?

_'I simply rid away his horrible nightmares that he casts upon unsuspecting victims.'_

Alright Mama, but what can I do?

_'I need to be in your body because from what I have heard he is taking over other humans to try and get close to me.'_

Oh.

_'Think of it more like I'm looking after you but if something happens I will have to use my powers._'

Alright, so you're going to reside in me?

_'Yes now you'll have to endure some of the pain, are you ready?'_

I took in a deep breath, yes I am ready.

Mama charged at me and it hurt so badly I couldn't help but scream out in pain.

"LEAF!" I know that voice, it's Gary's.

Huh?

Why am I on the floor?

I mist have accidentally fallen off.

"What happened are you okay!" He rushed in.

"Yes I am, something must have poked and I guess I got too surprised and freaked out. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't be, it's three in the afternoon anyway." So I practically slept all through yesterday!

What's happening?

"Hey Leaf, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah sorry," he pulled me in. "Again, don't be," he seemed to have calmed down a bit, "I told you that I'm here no matter what."

We just stared at each other for a few minutes, when I noticed this, my face blushed and I turned around. Gary took my face and oh my goodness he kissed me! Just like before, just like in my dreams. I couldn't help it when my arms wrapped around his neck and I returned the kiss. I started to run out of breath but I didn't want to stop. My hand trailed their way into his hair and it was surprisingly soft, I could feel his hands rub my back, it felt so weird but oh so amazing that it sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

**Me: AND WE'RE GOING TO STOP THERE PEOPLE!**

**Leaf: Why? What happened?**

**Gary: Yeah**

**Cross: Fine, but just this one sentence.**

* * *

**And that night, the two teens showed how much they truly loved each other.**

* * *

**Leaf and Gary: . . . what happened?**

**Me: It's sorta obvious**

**Leaf and Gary: ?**

**Me: You two showed how much you love each other. That night. On the couch.**

**Leaf and Gary: . . . ?**

**Me: OH MY EFFING GOD YOU TWO HAD SEX**

**Leaf and Gary: O/O**

**Me: Yeah, that's right, it's gonna add more drama to this here story**

**Leaf and Gary: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! I'M OKAY WITH KISSING HIM/HER BUT NOT HAVING SEX AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!**

**Me: I know that, but then again, it's an author's dream to mess with the lives of fictional characters :)**

**Leaf: W-we hope you enjoyed t-that b-bit**

**Me: See you guys next time! Say bye you two!**

**Leaf and Gary: -still stunned and have now fainted-**

**Me: :)**


	6. DUN DUN DUN!

**Me: La la la la la**

**Leaf: She's happy again**

**Me: Yep!**

**Leaf: Because the story with her OC is up!**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Gary: And she is just a bit too ecstatic…**

**Me: YESH! If you wanna check out the story, it's called Journey of the OC by thatgirlwithwings!**

**Leaf: Cross doesn't own us or Pokemon in general just this plot**

**Me: Oh and if you get a bit confused, remember, everything was placed BEFORE the time Leaf came by so at around this time…OMFG GARY YOU PLAYER**

**Gary: What!**

**Me: Just read, ENJOY!**

* * *

It's been two days since Gary and Leaf…you know…and at around four o'clock the doorbell rang.

"Hello?" Gary answered.

"Hi Gary!" It was Dawn yet again.

_'Oh shit! I almost forgot!'_ Gary thought (at this time, no one knew Leaf, and it was the time that Gary and Dawn were still together).

"Dawn I have to tell you something," he said sternly, "I'm breaking up with you."

Dawn stared at him for a moment and shrieked, "HAHA! You can stop lying you know!"

"No, I'm serious Dawn, I've found or should I say re-found someone else."

"What! You do not break up with me! Unless…DID YOU _SLEEP_ WITH HER!"

Gary was surprised at the question. If he said no then Dawn would think he was lying. If he said yes, then well it was yes.

"Yes I did, and I'm very serious about her."

"Oh right! Remember you said that about practically every girl? You even said that to me! After a long journey I come back and find you cheating on me? Even worse having sex with this slut!"

"She is not a damn slut like yourself Dawn," he was very anger at this point.

"You're calling _me_ a slut?"

"I just did."

"For your information you perv I am STILL a virgin unlike her!"

"Hey! Don't compare her with you!"

"Fine! You know what? I'm leaving but I'll be back, you're going to regret it Oak!" She slammed the door on her way out.

"It was Dawn wasn't it?" Leaf emerged from the backyard where she was looking after her Pokemon.

"Yeah sorry," his voice was now a whisper.

"Don't be," she said as she came up to him and held him close, "I know things will turn out right," they shared a passionate kiss for a moment and broke it. Both faces flushed afterwards. Gary had an idea.

"Do you still remember May, Misty and Ash?"

"Yeah of course I do, why do you ask?"

"Well if I can remember you, I'm pretty sure they can too, they are your friends anyway."

Leaf's face lit up with excitement, "that would be so awesome!"

"Yeah, so how about we have a party?"

"Really? I've never had a party before," she told him.

"Well then this will be your first, it'll be a 'Thanks for coming back into my life' party."

Leaf blushed madly and Gary noticed this, he kissed her again for the second time that day as they went to plan for the party.

"But when should we have it?" Leaf asked him.

"Maybe not so sudden, how about, next week?"

"Sure! It'll give us a lot of time to prepare."

"Great, I'll call them now so I don't forget."

"Okay," she said and he left to call the guests.

Leaf laid down on the bed and got ready to sleep. She had been sleeping so much now.

**-Leaf's dream-**

'Mama?'

_'Leaf, be careful, Darkrai is close by, please don't let your guard down.'_

'Alright, but I'm going to be able to meet everyone again!'

_'I heard, just please tell me you won't do something bad.'_

'Uhm…is sleeping with the man I love count as bad?'

_'Leaf! You are too young to be doing things like that!'_

'I'm sorry Mama! It's just that…he remembers now!'

_'What!'_

'Yeah and we were both just way too happy with everything I guess…we couldn't control ourselves.'

_'Oh Leaf,'_ Cresselia's voice dropped, _'I'm sorry I got mad, it's just that, with everything going on I don't want you to get hurt or worse.'_

'Don't worry, I love Gary and he loves me back, there isn't anything wrong about that is there?'

_'No there isn't, but again promise me you have things planned out and please protect yourself!'_

'I will Mama.'

_'And one more thing, if Darkrai appears, he will find me in you and will therefore attack you. So I'm sorry to say but if I will have to use your body to kill him.'_

'K-kill h-him!'

_'Yes, and I'm sorry, although I don't want to I have to.'_

'But what if he's in someone important to me?'

_'Then you will have to endure the pain or get killed yourself.'_

**-End of dream-**

Leaf came to and Vap had been curled up at the foot of the bed with Umbreon. She slowly got up without waking the pair and proceeded to get a glass of water. She tiptoed down the steps and through the hall, and paused when she saw Gary slumped over his desk she was about to greet him until he said, "why the hell are you in me? Why won't you get out?"

What was Gary talking about? Could it be? "Darkrai you asshole get the hell out of me," he whispered to himself but Leaf could hear him loud and clear.

_'No! This can't be happening,'_ she held her head between her hands, her eyes wide with shock (she looks like one of those crazy killing anime persons). She stepped back and accidentally knocked over a file. Gary saw her at the door and was wondering what she was up to. He got and said, "Leaf? What's the matter?"

"NO! Ahh!" A burst of white light consumed her and she fell to the floor. Gary picked her up, "Leaf! LEAF! Answer me!"

She opened her eyes, but they weren't hers. They were a deep pink colour. Leaf was now being controlled by Cresselia. She pointed at Gary.

"I am here to defeat you once and for all Darkrai!"

_'No,'_ Gary thought, _'it can't be!'_

"Now come out and fight me!" She said as a sword made out of Moon Stones appeared in her right hand.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Gary shouted.

_'Oh yes you will boy.'_

'And why is that!'

_'Because I say so.'_

Darkrai now took over his body but not his mind, A blade created out of shadows was now within his grasp. "I don't want to kill Leaf!" Gary shouted but Darkrai used his body against and lunged towards her.

"NOO!"

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Gary: You actually got some action in here**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Leaf: Yeah, I mean, it's about time some real fighting got shown**

**Me: You two are such critics you know? –sigh- If you wanted more action then I could put it in but then I'd have to rate it M**

**Leaf: And then some people won't be able to read the story because you'd be putting in too much violence/blood/gore**

**Me:…Suuuure let's go with that**

**Leaf: What? –gasps- You are such a perv like Gary!**

**Me: I am not a perv! I have literally just thought of random lemon scenes BUT because I respect my viewers I decided NOT to make this a rated M story**

**Gary: I am not a perv!**

**Me: Just keep thinking that**

**Gary: -grumbles-**

**Me: What was that?**

**Gary: Nothing!**

**Leaf: -exasperated sigh- We hoped you enjoy the chapter except the little part where Cross actually admits to reading lemons**

**Cross: HEY! Some people just get me really pulled into the story! I don't do anything bad anyway!**

**Leaf: Alright then, you read lemons but don't do anything similar to them**

**Me: Thank you! Review if you'd like and please no flames!**


	7. Zomg!

**Me: Zomg! More drama!**

**Leaf: You're way out of your head**

**Gary: Yeah and your chapters have gotten shorter and shorter**

**Leaf: Is your inspiration going away?**

**Me: NO! I just…it's not gone! I'm just waiting for chapters to the fanfics I've been reading to go up!**

**Leaf: Right, sure. Anyways, Cross doesn't own Pokemon or the characters whatsoever**

**Me: ENJOY!**

* * *

Gary could see the tears come out of Leaf's eyes even though her body was restrained just like his. "Hey Darkrai, how can I get rid of you?"

_'Either you die with me in you or I flee from your body, but the last one isn't so likely.'_

"Fine then," Gary said, he used what ever strength he had left to take control of his body. Dropping the blade and grabbing the one in Leaf's hand made Darkrai gasp.

_'Why can't I control you!'_

"Because my love for Leaf can overcome any darkness," he said proudly. Looking at Leaf he said, "I love you Leaf," and plunged the sword deep through him.

Cresselia had left Leaf's body and Darkrai disappeared from existence for now. "NOO!" Leaf couldn't take it anymore, the only person she's ever loved died right in front of her eyes, just for her sake. She cried endless tears while holding Gary's corpse close to her heart, "Gary! Please come back! Don't leave me again! Why does this have to happen?" Cresselia watched, heartbroken because this was mainly her fault. She left to discuss with Arceus.

Leaf couldn't take the pain anymore, she picked up the blade from Gary's chest and pointed it right at herself, she closed her eyes until she felt something stopping her. She looked and Gary was alive! She cried again and hugged her beloved with so much love. He was brought to the hospital where he stayed for weeks. It turns out, that he barely missed his heart but Darkrai still left with the huge amount of pain. Leaf stayed with Gary almost everyday, the only time she would go home is when she had to take care of their Pokemon. One day, Arceus appeared before her.

_'Leaf, there is too much at stake with you being here, you must come back.'_

"But I don't want to! I'm finally happy, I have everything I've always wanted here!"

_'I understand that but you must know that you are in more trouble here than you are back with us.'_

"I can't leave him! Just when he remembers us, you have to go and take me away from him!"

_'Stubborn girl, if that is what you think, then consider this: either you come back with us and he still remembers you or I kill him myself.'_

"No…if you kill him then I'll kill myself! You know I have the Sinnoh Orbs within me and if I go they do too and Palkia and Dialga go rampaging."

_'You're very smart, but I'm not changing the options.'_

Leaf bit her bottom lip and hoped she wouldn't regret her choice, "Fine, I'll go with you, but can I at least have a bit of time to say goodbye?"

_'You may, be here by sunset,'_ and with that, Arceus left Leaf to run back to the hospital.

* * *

"Gary?" Leaf popped through the door, "come in," he said. She sat on the edge of his bed, she took a deep breath I and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I have to go back Gary," she said in a low tone.

His eyes were wide in shock, "you can't leave, not again!"

Leaf started to cry, "I have to! If I don't then you…you're going to die and I won't be able to handle it!" He patted her back, "will I still remember you?" She nodded.

"Goodbye Gary, I love you," she gave him one last passionate kiss and left with tears still trickling down her cheeks.

Gary was stunned, he couldn't let her go, especially since now he's going to regret. He took off all the cords that were attached to him and made a run for it (don't worry, he's wearing his normal clothes). Dashing past the doctors, nurses and other patients to outside. He knew where Leaf would be, back home. He just knew it. He finally got there and spotted her with Arceus, but Dawn got in his way, "where do you think you're going?" She shouted.

"I lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again!" Was the only response he gave when others asked him the same question. "LEAF!" She spun around to see him, but quickly stepped into the portal to take her back home. With a leap of faith, Gary jumped right through the portal and ended up with Leaf to where the Legendaries thrived.

"What do you think you're doing here Gary?" She started to cry again.

"Geez, you cry a lot you know," he held her close, "besides, I love you too much to let go of you and also, a kid needs both parents in their lives."

Leaf just stared, wondering if she heard correctly, "you mean?"

Gary held her even closer, closing any remaining space between them, "that's right, congratulations. You are going to be a mom, so if you'd like to do the honour of marrying me." Gary was the type to go on one knee, but in this situation, he just simply put the ring on her finger and kissed her like he always did. With love. Leaf was too happy that she couldn't describe it. They broke off and looked Arceus who was now also shocked like everybody else.

_'My goodness, what am I going to do with you two?'_

"You can let us have a happy life Papa!" Leaf shouted.

Cresselia looked over at Arceus and whispered to him.

_'Alright, I will allow this on one condition: don't you DARE hurt her, do you hear me boy?'_

"I wouldn't dream of it sir!" Gary said proudly and took a hold of Leaf. "Welcome to the family Mrs. Leaf Green Oak."

* * *

**Me: DONE! THAT WAS SO SWEET!**

**Leaf: It was!**

**Gary: I actually get married! WHY THE HELL DID YOU ALMOST KILL ME?**

**Me: It added drama and suspense**

**Gary: Ugh…doe this mean that this is finally the end?**

**Me: HELL NO! I'm totally going to continue this! I mean, who wouldn't want to see you and Leaf flip out on each other when she has those mood swings? And don't forget! We still have to break the news to everyone at the upcoming party**

**Gary: Oh no, don't tell me**

**Me: Yup! I wonder how Professor Oak is going to handle it! Hahahaha~!**

**Leaf: Review if you'd like and please no flames!**


	8. Kisses and Aprons

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I got busy**

**Leaf: Doing?**

**Me: Well I went to a friend's house for a sleep over, I came home, ate sushi and some spring rolls, then now I'm here**

**Gary: Sounded like fun**

**Me: IT WAS! :D**

**Leaf: Cross doesn't own us whatsoever**

**Me: You like the word whatsoever don't you?**

**Leaf: Not really**

**Me: Well you've been saying it for a while now**

**Leaf: Fine, Cross doesn't own us at all. Better?**

**Me: Meh, could be better but it'll have to do. ENJOY!**

* * *

**~Gary's P.O.V.~**

I woke up that morning to find a miracle lying right beside. Leaf was cuddled in the blankets, gripping them in order to get warm as she was snuggled into my side. She's still as beautiful as the first day I met her. I kissed her forehead and slowly slipped out of the bed.

I went downstairs to make some coffee. Today was finally a normal days for us, until I looked at the calendar. Tomorrow was the party. _The_ party where everyone would hopefully meet and remember Leaf. THE party where I'm going to tell everyone I'm engaged and expecting a child. Oh Arceus, I don't regret any of those things, I guess I'm just scared of what others might think. But then again, as long as I have Leaf there's nothing I should be worried about.

"Good morning," Leaf muttered lazily as she carefully got down the stairs. I met with her and helped her up until she regained enough strength. She looked at the calendar and had the same shocked expression as I did.

"Tomorrow?" She asked.

I nodded and she almost fainted right on the spot, "but what if they ask me where I'm from or if they want to meet my Mama and Papa?"

"Don't worry Leaf, if they want the truth then we might as well give it to them, what have we got to lose?" I patted her head.

"Your grandpa? Your friends? The people you trust? To me, that's a lot to lose."

"True, but I'd lose everything if I had you taken away from me."

She looked up at me with a sad smile and I kissed her, not a passionate one, but one that's going to linger on her lips for a long time.

"So, I guess we'd better start preparing the stuff. I'll go out and pick some berries from the forest," she headed towards the door. I was about to stop her because I would be worried that she could get hurt, until she stopped in her tracks and turned to me, "don't worry, I'll bring Kyuubi and Butter just in case," and she left me to start cooking.

**~Leaf's P.O.V.~**

So here I am. After everything, I'm going to become a mom and wife. I feel so giddy and all these happy emotions are just bubbling within me! I'm going to pick berries while Gary cooks, hehehe, I hears that it is usually the wife who cooks but I guess the tables have turned. Haha!

Butter fluttered through the trees and gathered the fruit by either flying up and pulling them off or using Psychic. I brought Kyuubi too just in case there is too much for me and Butter to carry.

**-Some time later-**

Phew! We got eight full baskets and my goodness it's going to be a lot to carry. I held one basket in each hand, Kyuubi carried one in her mouth, and Butter held the rest with her Psychic although it was putting a bit of a strain on her. I can see the house! I can't wait to show Gary the berries we found!

I burst through the door with my Pokemon in tow and I mentally laughed at the sight in front of me. It was Gary, in an apron, a light blue one, with ribbons and bows on it! He looks so ridiculous yet attractive as he always did. There was some flour smothered on his cheek, I snuck up behind him, thanking Papa that he didn't see me, and patted the flour of his face. He jumped back and screamed, I laughed like there was no tomorrow. Seriously! His expression and everything made me want to roll on the floor and continue my fit of giggles.

He looked at me with a deadpan look in his eyes and slowly walked up to me, "Gary? What are you doing? Hehe, it was just a joke. It's not my fault you get dirty when you cook!" I shot my hands up in defence. He grabbed my wrists lightly and whispered huskily, "pay back for what you just saw me in," he twirled me around and caught me with a hand on my back and the other still holding onto my right hand.

"You know, this is actually a present I was going to give you."

"Then why were you wearing it?"

"Well one should always wear an apron when cooking."

"Or you just have a little thing for aprons.

"More like you in one."

His words sent shivers down my spine, he got closer and closer to my lips. And knowing he wants a kiss from me, I did something that would drive him crazy, I put a finger to his mouth and pushed him off, "you're still busy, and I'm going to tend to the Pokemon outside."

"Hmph, are they more important than me?"

"Perhaps," I replied with a smirk. He frowned at my response but knowing that he was faking, I playfully pecked him on the cheek and he perked up right after.

It was so refreshing outside, the sun in the blue sky and the clouds drifting by. Everyone was given food, water and an occasional grooming, I sat under a big tree and stared at my tummy. I placed a hand on it, "you'll be out soon sweetie. Until then, take your time." I was wondering what kind of person my child would be. Will it be a girl or a boy? Oh! The anticipation is killing me!

"Hey Leaf!"

I turned and-

* * *

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! I stopped it right there just cause I feel like it :)**

**Leaf: You evil little girl**

**Me: Why thank you**

**Gary: Anyways, why'd you stop it?**

**Me: Did I not just give a reason?**

**Leaf: Oh you gave a reason, it's just not valid**

**Me: -pouts- well if you must know, my next fanfic is almost ready to type, I have most of the plot laid out even though it's just random bits and pieces that for some weird reason go together nicely, and, that my OC is going to have a love life!**

**Leaf: You gave her a love life?**

**Me: Of course, I couldn't let her be all alone in the cold!**

**Gary: But she isn't even outside, she's in your mind and on your profile**

**Me: You know, the more you stop pointing out the obvious, the more I'm willing to let Leaf kiss you more in the upcoming chapters**

**Gary: DEAL!**

**Leaf: Don't I get a say in this!**

**Me: Nope! Review if you'd like and please no flames!**

**Leaf: Bu-**

**Me: BYE!**


	9. Tears

**Me: Hey guys! Ready for the next chapter?**

**Leaf: Sort of**

**Gary: Meh**

**Me: You don't seem excited**

**Leaf: I'm just tired**

**Gary: Same**

**Me: Well you guys should be happy, I mean come on! It's Christmas Eve! And tomorrow is all about Christams!**

**Leaf: Well I guess I'm happy about that, I'm just sort of down**

**Me: Why?**

**Gary: -whispers in my ear-**

**Me: -smacks his face-**

**Gary: What was that for!**

**Me: I'm ticklish there! So now you know never to go near my ear**

**Leaf: -hands me a paper-**

**Me: Oh…I'm sorry…you'll find out why we're sad, just enjoy this chapter…I hope**

* * *

**~Leaf's P.O.V.~**

"Hi Leaf!"

That preppy voice with a hint of mistrust.

Dawn.

"Hi, I don't think I've met you before," I said to her.

"Oh I'm so sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Dawn. Gary's told me a lot about yourself," liar. Gary told me he hasn't talked to you after you showed up at the door.

"Is that so? Well I've heard a bit about you too," I lied.

She towered over me and held her hand out for me to grab, "let's go for a walk and get to know each other." I cautiously took her hand and she helped bring me up. What was she up to?

"So Leaf," she started, "how is it being engaged to a complete player?"

"Player? What do you mean?"

"You don't know? I mean I thought you would considering you're getting married," she smirked so I decided to play along.

"Oh, you mean how he used to cheat on practically every girl? Oh I know, he stopped doing that after he got with me."

"You know, you're so lucky you have someone as caring as him. Have your _parents_ met him yet?" She asked kind of stretching the word 'parents'.

"Yes they have, and they also gave us their blessing so we have nothing to lose," I said triumphantly.

"Except for that," she pushed me hard and I fell face down on the ground, it wasn't much but the pain was unbearable for a bit.

"Why you!" I turned to glare at her but she disappeared. Damn bitch. I decided to go back to Gary.

**-At the house-**

"Hey Leaf," Gary greeted me and pulled me in for a kiss, "we're going to the hospital to get you and the baby checked up."

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"Well the appointment is in…10 minutes so we should hustle out of here," he grabbed his jacket and opened the door for me.

"Since when did you become such a gentleman?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Since I decided that I had to be gentle to certain girl to keep her closer. Why? Do you like it when I'm bad?"

"Maybe," I walked out the door, "then again, maybe not." We stepped in the car and went on our way.

**-At the hospital-**

"Hello may I help you?"

"Yes Nurse Joy, we have an appointment scheduled," Gary told her.

"Last name?"

"Oak."

And the keyboard goes click clack click clack again.

"Down the hall and to the left, room 243."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," I said and she smiled right back at me.

We headed to room 243 with our fingers interlaced and smiling. Inside, a lady with blond hair tied up into a bun and brown eyes took her glasses away from her face and smiled at us, "welcome, Leaf and Gary Oak." I remember we met with her before.

"In case you've forgotten, my name is Dr. Thomas, but please call me AnnaLisa. Well we shouldn't keep your baby waiting, Leaf please lie down on the bed."

I did what she told me to do and she spread a really cold gel on my stomach, I got goose bumps and also a bit embarrassed. Gary must have seen this and he took hold of my right hand smiling.

"Alright, let's see what the machine can see." She put a scanner like machine on my stomach and I squeaked at the coldness, they laughed and Gary kissed my forehead as I pouted.

"Leaf? How long did you say you were pregnant?"

"About two weeks, why?"

"Because, I can't find the baby."

What? What does she mean by that?

"What do you mean!"

"You see this spot here?" She pointed to a little area, "that's where the baby should be growing but I can't find it. Oh. Have you had any cramps lately?"

"Yeah."

"Were they normal before but have slightly increased suddenly?"

"Yes they have, but what does that mean about the baby?"

"Leaf, I hate to say this, but your baby is decomposing," she said in a sad tone.

"You mean," Gary started, "she has a miscarriage?"

"That's correct, Leaf, I saw that there wasn't anything wrong with you baby last time. No abnormalities or a birth defect, no infections and it was secured nicely onto you. Hormone levels were stable. All in all, you were good back then. Did you fall or something?"

Dawn, she must have known that I was pregnant. That girl was too persistent. I broke down in tears and tried to tell them but my sobs covered up my words.

We went back to the house and I went straight to the bed. Gary followed and slipped into bed with me. I cried in his arms again, "it was her."

"What did you say Leaf?"

"I s-said, i-it was her!"

"Her? Do you mean Dawn?"

I nodded, "she tricked me and pushed me hard on the ground, m-maybe that's why our baby is g-gone. I'm a horrible mother!"

"Shh shh, no you're not. You'd be a wonderful mother," he rubbed my head and held me closer.

"But I k-killed the baby!"

"Leaf look at me," I did so and his blue eyes sucked me in, "you are not at fault, you were doing a perfect job. Dawn is the one who tricked you and pushed you, I don't blame you. And I'm sure our baby doesn't either."

I cried even more, I guess I'm more of a cry baby than I thought.

"Thank you Gary."

"Leaf, I love you, and don't worry we can try again someday."

"W-what?" I blushed at his comment.

"It doesn't have to be now, when ever you're ready, we can try again."

"I-I'd like that, I love you."

He kissed my head, "I always have." We fell asleep in each others arms despite the sad incident that just happened.

* * *

**Me: . . . –sniff- shit, I'm crying**

**Gary: Now you guys know why we're kinda down**

**Leaf: But we're going to try again. Right Gary?**

**Gary: Of course we will Leaf**

**Me: No matter what, Leaf and Gary's love will be recognized. Let's just hope their next child will make it.**

**Leaf: Anyways, we're sorry if we got you guys a bit sad on the holidays, but remember, we're going to try again (off story) so that you guys can be happy**

**Gary: -holds Leaf- yeah, so don't be sad**

**Me: Review if you'd like and please no flames**

**All of us: Merry Chirstmas, Happy Hanukah, Feliz Navidad, Maligayang Pasko, Joyeux Noel, and basically, Happy Holidays from all of us to all of you!**


	10. Party Time!

**Me: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while!**

**Leaf: You're forgiven only if this chapter is good**

**Me: Hey! I'm trying right now! I have like three stories I'm working on**

**Leaf: And?**

**Me: And I'm not like those talented authors who can juggle a lot of stories at once**

**Leaf: Whatever floats your boat**

**Me: I don't have a boat**

**Leaf: -exasperated sigh- She doesn't own us at all**

**Me: Just the plot :)**

**Leaf: Yeah that**

**Me: ENJOY!**

* * *

It was now the day of the party, "are you sure you want to tell everybody?" Leaf asked Gary.  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
"Okay. Um, how do you think they'll handle it?"  
"I think they'll take things fine."  
"Alright then," her voice was uneasy.  
"I know this seems like a lot to handle but trust me they'll love you just as much as I do. Well probably not because I'm the only who can love you like this," he kissed her and she returned it happily.  
"That's true."

The house was filled with the smell of some home cooking and a few little streamers hanging around. Everything was dusted and cleaned, and then the doorbell rang. Standing there were two girls, one with orange hair put down to her neck and another one with chestnut brown hair in two pigtails. Leaf opened the door.

"Hello May and Misty."

"Um, do we know you?"

"Not really but I know you. I'm Leaf, come in Gary's just doing some things in the back," they stepped inside and followed Leaf to the backyard.

"May, Misty! Glad to see you could make it," Gary looked up from his clipboard.

"Hey Gary, is Ash here yet?" Misty asked.

'_Typical Misty,_' the three of them thought, but their thoughts were disturb by a loud knock at the door. Gary opened only to find a blur of blue race past him and knock him down, a Pikachu ran through the door and saw Misty. It immediately ran to her with happiness.

"Hey Pikachu! It's been a while, miss me?" Misty asked.

"Pika!" The electric mouse replied. It sniffed the air and noticed Leaf's Pikachu running about, they soon became close friends.

Not long after, Ash had come down. "Sorry Gary! I guess I just really needed to use the bathroom," he said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's no problem Ashy boy," he said with a smirk.

"What did I say about- You know what? Nevermind I'm not going to put up another fight about this!" He sighed.

"Since when did you stop arguing Ash?" Misty asked from the door. He spun around and pulled her into a big hug, she blushed and noticed how much he had changed.

"Hi Ash, I'm Leaf. It's nice to meet you!" Leaf held out her hand and Ash shook it, "and it seems your Pikachu and mine are becoming great friends!" She pointed to Shock and Pikachu. Ash simply smiled at the greeting and comment.

The rest of the group had arrived. Professor Oak, Brock, Drew, Delia, and the others (I got lazy :3). They all gathered in the living room conversing amongst each other as Gary and Leaf got ready, although Leaf was starting to feel uneasy as she clutched her shirt.

"You okay Leaf?"

"Y-Yeah…I guess so."

"Trust me, everything will be alright," he said with a smile and led her into the living room.

Everyone stopped and looked at them with curious eyes, "so Gary, what did you want to talk to us about? Your new girlfriend?" Brock asked.

"Yes actually," he took her left hand and showed it to everyone.

"Gary Oak you are too young to get married! You're only sixteen!"

"I know Gramps, and we were going to have a kid," he said with a serious tone.

"GARY! HOW-"

"But!" He stopped Professor Oak, "Leaf had…_a miscarriage_…" Gary and Leaf's bangs covered their eyes.

Everyone stayed in silence with their heads down until Leaf perked up, "but don't worry! Things will get better soon!"

Gary knew she had only said that to hold back the tears that were about to come out, and held her hand, "Gramps, whether you give us your blessing or not I still love Leaf and will stay with her no matter what."

He looked at the two and said with a stern face, "if you hurt this poor girl then I will have other choice but to get you to apologize."

"I'll never hurt her Gramps," he looked straight into her eyes and kissed her, receiving 'awwes' and the likes. Misty even snapped a few pictures of them.

"So when will the wedding happen?" May asked.

"Probably in a month or two," Gary responded.

"Or it could be tomorrow!" Delia perked up. She took a hold of Leaf's wrist and dragged her outside to discuss about the wedding plans, "May! Misty! You come too, you're going to be the bridesmaids!"

Inside, the guys were pressuring Gary on about Leaf. How did they meet, what happened to the child, how someone like him even thought about settling down.

Both didn't expect this kind of reaction, but something like this just brought them closer together.

Everyone came back together after a few hours, but this time, they told them about Leaf and who she really was.

…

…

…

…

"So she's the missing Sinnoh Orbs?"

"Yes Ash," Leaf said.

"But you do know that they need to go back to the museam," Oak told them.

"But that's why I was born, to keep them safe. No one would suspect that I would be carrying them."

"And if they go back to their original state…then Leaf disappears and I can not have that in my life," Gary's eyes started to have some sadness in them.

"Alright then, we won't report her but just make sure she's safe."

"I promise Delia."

"Good! Because she's like a daughter to me despite we just met a few hours ago," she said with a smile.

"Thank you for understanding everybody, you're already like family to me," Leaf told them.

"But I still don't understand how we knew you from before," Ash said.

"Well, Uxie used it's mind erasing powers to rid the memories of me from May, Misty, Gary and all the others who were in the room. But since you, Delia, and Professor Oak weren't there you still kind of knew me. But Celebi used it's time travelling powers to make it back to the time before you all met me. Unfortunately, Celebi won't be able to use it's powers, to stop the miscarriage, for a long time because well…Arceus was already mad that Gary stepped into where Legendaries thrived and proposed to me there."

"So that's why I had this feeling I knew you!"

"You too May?" Misty asked her.

"Yeah, so I guess that explains things. It's awesome to meet you again Leaf!" As she hugged the brunette.

They all stared for what seemed like minutes, but they accepted Leaf for who she is and congratulated Gary on finally being with someone who loves him for him.

With that, they all went home leaving Leaf and Gary to think about their wedding tomorrow.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes actually, I've never worn a dress before. The one Delia showed me was…well you'll find out tomorrow!" And she ran to bed with Gary following right behind her.

* * *

**Me: Done! I smell something burning even though nothing is cooking O.O**

**Leaf: You're weird**

**Me: And you're getting married!**

**Leaf: O/O –looks away-**

**Me: Was that chapter okay? I'm so sorry once again for not uploading in a while –bows-**

**Gary: We'll let the readers decide, nicely please**

**Me: Well, review if you'd like and please no flames!**

**Leaf: See yas!**


	11. Wedding!

**Hi people! I'm back!**

**Leaf: Yay!**

**Gary: Woo-hoo**

**And you know what's the best part?**

**Leaf and Gary: What?**

**You two are getting married! It's gonna be a date to remember!**

**Leaf and Gary: 0/0**

**So let's get started! ENJOY!**

* * *

It is now the day that everyone has waited for. The wedding of Gary and Leaf. They held the wedding outside right in their backyard. It was decorated with light green balloons and light blue streamers, along with the occasional white.

Everyone had come, and by everyone they meant everyone. From Gym Leaders and Professors, to just the people around town. Even the Pokemon came out to see this special event.

Gary had a respectable black tuxedo on with a red rose on the front pocket. His best man was none other than his long time friend and rival, Ash Ketchum, who also wore a black tux like Gary and the rest of the groomsmen. The groomsmen consisted of Drew, Brock, Barry, and Kenny. The maid of honour was Misty while May and Delia were the bridesmaids. They all awaited Leaf who would be coming in with Professor Oak. And at that second was when everyone turned their heads to look at the bride. There were a few Bellossoms that took the place of flower girls, and behind them was Leaf.

Leaf wore a simple yet flattering strapless dress, she also had on a plain white choker and a small white tiara rather than a veil, with dangling white pearl earrings to finish off the look. She didn't wear any make-up because Delia had said that she was already naturally gorgeous. She walked down the white runway while her arm was locked with Professor Oak's.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Professor Oak asked Leaf.

"Nope. I'm definitely sure!" She said with a smile.

They got to the alter and Leaf let go of the Prof.'s arm, he looked at Gary and mouthed the words _'don't hurt her boy' _which Gary responded with a nod.

After the priest had said his words, it was time for Leaf and Gary to say their vows.

"I, Gary Oak, take you, Leaf Green, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"I, Leaf Green, take you, Gary Oak, for my lawful husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

They said those vows with smiles on their faces and everyone else's. Leaf took his left hand and placed his ring on his ring finger and Gary did the same afterwards. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced.

"You know," Gary whispered to Leaf, "I was thinking the same thing," he winked at her and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. By the end of it, Leaf looked flushed but was smiling as they made their way down the aisle. Cheers and applauses were heard as they smiled at each other.

"Yay! Congratulations!" May and Misty said as they pulled Leaf into a tight group hug followed by the other girls there. Gary on the other hand was just chatting idly with the rest of the group. Leaf threw the bouquet of roses she had into the air and was caught by May who quickly glanced at a blushing Drew. Misty noticed this and began teasing May about it, she tried her best to deny the fact that she looked at him but was no match when Misty pulled out her trusty mallet.

The day was filled with laughter, joy, and tears of happiness for some of the guests. By the end of it, Gary and Leaf slept the night away. Not as a engaged fiancees, but as a happy married couple.

* * *

**Me: I'm happy I finished this chapter**

**Leaf: But it was short and rushed**

**Me: …You make me feel bad**

**Gary: It's our job**

**Me: Noo…Your job is to be helpless as I mess with your fictional lives!**

**Leaf and Gary: O.O**

**Me: Yeah, that's right. Sorry to everyone because of it's shortness, school's starting tomorrow (NOOOOO!) and I'm gonna be cramming for three freakin weeks for exams :( then only one day of break and the second semester starts! –sigh- well I just you guys still enjoyed this chapter.**

**Leaf: Review if you'd like and please no flames!**

**Me: Once again: SORRY!**


	12. Honeymoon Part 1

**Me: Oh my goodness! I did not in any way forget about this story!**

**Leaf: Writers block?**

**Me: Very much**

**Gary: Well an easy chapter would have been a honeymoon of some sort**

**Leaf: -blushes-**

**Me: …That's just what this needs! And your relationship!**

**Gary: -looks away with a blush-**

**Me: So get ready to see Leaf and Gary's honeymoon!**

**Leaf: This girl here doesn't own Pokemon or us!**

**Me: ENJOY!**

* * *

**~Leaf's P.O.V.~**

The sun was shining, the bird Pokemon were singing, and I felt bored today. Gary's been working on some project and I'm happy for him, but there hasn't been much for me to do. So I went outside to check for any mail and sure enough there was a light blue letter just sitting there without a care in the world. That's weird, no return address but it was sent for me and Gary. I took it inside curiously and opened it without trying to rip what ever was inside.

_'To Gary and Leaf Oak,_

_Congratulations on your special day._

_We have decided to give you this as a wedding present._

_Happy travels.'_

It wasn't signed and the letter was typed so I had no idea who sent it. But seeing the light blue letter and pictures of fish Pokemon I had a feeling it was from Misty. I pulled out two tickets and they were to a cruise ship around the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Isshu! These must have cost a fortune!

I immediately brought them to Gary who looked just as surprised as me, "who sent them?" He asked.

"Most likely Misty; see the blue and water Pokemon? There's no one I know who is more obsessed with them than her."

"Alright then! When do we have to get ready?"

"Well it says that the cruise starts…tomorrow!"

"What? Do you think we'll make it?"

"Yeah!" I raced upstairs and packed whatever little belongings I had, just clothes and other things that girl's need. I rushed back downstairs and put my yellow bag near the door so I can just grab and go.

Gary on the other hand took his time when he was packing; I might even say I was getting a bit impatient. Then again, the last time I was on a boat I jumped out early and used Surf. Good times.

"Leaf? Leaf?" Gary snapped me out of my little trip down memory lane. "I'm here!" I accidentally shouted in his ear. He fell back on his butt and rubbed his ear, I immediately went to help him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry about it," he stood up and helped me get on my feet, "you're not the first one to shout in my ear."

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion, who was he talking about?

"Heh, if you're wondering who then it's more like Misty for doing stupid things although Ash is much more idiotic than me. Ash pretty much for when we argue, May shouts at anyone when she doesn't get food. And well…" His voice dropped a bit but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Well…?"

"Well the last person to shout at me was my dad." I could've sworn I saw him shed a tear. I hugged him tight.

"You don't have to tell me," I told him in a low tone.

"No," he shook his head, "I made a promise to myself that there wouldn't be any secrets between us, and I will keep that promise especially how we're married now."

"If that's what you want."

"I do, and the reason he was the last person was because it was right before he left."

"He…abandoned you?"

"Me and my mom, she died awhile after he left and I didn't even have the guts to tell him."

"But, why did he leave you two?"

"I guess it's because he never really liked Pokemon. He thought they were just mutated creatures and such, it was weird how he married my mom because she loved them like they were her children." I could only stay silent after what he had told me. Something so sad and heartbreaking to me, next thing I knew, I was crying on his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, did I do something wrong?" He frantically asked, wiping away my never ending tears.

"N-No, I-I just! I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't know y-you had such a s-sad past!" I stuttered and bawled my eyes out.

"Shh…its okay Leaf, it may have been sad before but everything is amazing now."

"I-It is?"

"Yes," and he looked at me in my eyes; my red, puffy eyes, and kissed me longingly. We broke it a bit later with my face the same red as my eyes. He took my hand and we strolled through the door to where our Pokemon would be.

"Everyone," Gary announced, "Leaf and I will be going on a trip for a week and since this cruise is actually pretty strict on having Pokemon on board, we decided to bring both Umbreon and Vap just in case. Clear?" They all nodded in agreement and Vap and Umbreon came up to us, we out them in their balls and headed inside.

I felt myself shaking for some unknown reason.

_Bump_

_Bump_

_Bump_

Man! When did the bed get so shaky? I slowly opened my eyes searching for any signs of the time right now. 5:30 a.m. What the hell? What happened? I opened both my eyes and lifted my head. I looked down and saw that I was fully dressed in my usual clothes, and that I'm in the car. Wait. The car? I sat up and looked to see Gary driving us somewhere. He saw me in the rear view mirror.

"Hey there Leaf, you wouldn't wake up so I decided to just get you in the car so we wouldn't be late. Don't worry; you can sleep once we get in the room."

"Alright then," I responded sleepily and tried to fall asleep but failed because of the damn road.

Finally made it! Woo! I jumped out when we parked and got my bag out of the car, swung it over my shoulder and started walking happily. I saw Gary running in front of me, why? I looked over at the boat and steam started to blow its horn. Oh shit! The boat is leaving! I made a run for it when I saw Gary board and my legs were starting to feel like jell-o.

"Come one Leaf! You can make it!" Gary shouted and outstretched his hand to me. Ah! The boat's leaving the pier! Come on stupid legs! No! Don't slow down, I'm sorry I called you stupid! I just kept my focus on Gary and his open hand for me. Almost!

* * *

**Me: Yay! Cliff hanger!**

**Leaf: SHORT!**

**Me: … -cries in a corner- I'm sorry!**

**Gary: -sigh- she's at it again**

**Me: -comes out- it's a flippin cliff hanger so deal with it!**

**Leaf: Some one's grumpy**

**Me: Sorry! I know after such a long time of not uploading and I only get this far**

**Gary: Well review if you'd like and please no flames, she promises to do better**


	13. Honeymoon Part 2

**Me: Alright! Part two of the honeymoon these two have been waiting for!**

**Leaf: Did I get there?**

**Me: Yeah totally**

**Leaf: Awesome**

**Gary: Sarcasm has been detected**

**Me: Nerdy perv has been detected**

**Gary: Shut up**

**Leaf: That's so true!**

**Gary: Not you too**

**Leaf: -smile-**

**Me: Let's start! And I don't own the series at all...TT^TT**

**Leaf: ENJOY!**

**~Leaf's P.O.V.~**

I almost reaching the end of the pier! Almost! AHH! I released Vap and she carried me back up to the surface. My legs shut down when I was about to jump and made me fall in the water, great. I was now soaking wet but I could see the boat right above me! I pointed to it and Vap brought me there. Thank Arceus I could hold my breath long enough for me to get there alive. and that my bag was still with me!

"Thanks girl," I returned Vap and kept her ball in my bag. I looked around hoping to find Gary but to my luck none at all. I saw a guy in a sailor uniform and asked him if he had seen Gary, he shook his head and I still kept looking. Dammit Gary, where the hell are you? I came across another sailor, but his outfit was different so I assumed he was the captain and I was right.

"Sorry Miss, I haven't seen him around. Probably because I've been getting seasick and stuck in my room, that reminds me, I better get down there so we can start the ship." He headed downstairs where most of the crew was waiting for him.

Wait...

The ship did _not_ set sail yet?

That means...

DAMMIT! I'M ON THE WRONG BOAT! I ran to the captain and told him my 'little' situation. "CAPTAIN! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Oh it's you! What can I do to help a little lass like you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got onto the wrong boat! And my husband is most likely going to get so super mad at me! Can you help me get there?" I frantically flailed my arms around, hoping not to hit anyone.

"Well we were going to be busy catching some fish for those cheap fish shows, so I'd be glad to get out of it! Water Pokemon should be treated with more care than that! Let's start helping out the little lass boys!" The captain shouted to his crew in all smiled at me and nodded. They probably wanted to get out fishing for a bit too.

"Alright, now this is the boat we need to get to," I showed him my ticket that had the boat number on it, "and since it's going on a straight course towards Johto right now, I'm pretty sure we can make it in time!" I smiled at them.

"Then full speed away!" The boat's speed increased dramtically and I held onto whatever I could find for dear life, in this case, it was a table that was bolted to the floor. Once again, thank Arceus we were on our way. Wait for me Gary!

**~Gary's P.O.V.~**

I saw Leaf fall off the pier and I tried to swim after her but the staff stopped me, "but my wife is out there and she's most likely drowning!" Scratch that, she brought Vap and I knew she'd be smart enough to use her to get up, "and she missed the boat!" The stupid stuck up captain prohibited me from getting to her and he wouldn't even turn the boat around or stop and wait! This guy was really getting on my nerves, he even had people on my back to catch me just in case I went overboard willingly.

I sighed and sat in our room just lying on the bed and staring at the ring, "please be safe Leaf." I guess my I fell asleep because my world went black.

There was a lound ringing sound and the intercom went on.

_"There is a massive storm approaching our way, so we apologize but the course to Johto will be postponed. We are now approaching the Sevii Islands to dock, everyone is to take their belongings and head towards the Pokemon Centre there as soon as we dock. Once again, we apologize for the delay."_

Leaf! What if she get's caught in the storm? Knowing her, she'd probably come running after me like last time, dammit! I took my things and quickly went outside but a guard stopped me and practically dragged me to the Pokemon Centre to stay there. All I could do was stare out the window, praying my Leaf would be safe.

**~Back to Leaf~**

"Hey lass!" the captain called me, "There's a storm brewin' I don't think we're gonna make it!" I bit my nail hard and just blurted out without thinking, "I know we can make it! We just have to!" They were skeptical of at first but lightened up afterwards.

"You're right, too bad there aren't anymore girls like yourself. Always fighting for what they believe in," oh man, you have _no_ idea! The waters became choppy and the wind blew fiercely. With all the water pouring, I could barely even see out the window! Just the flashes of lightning barely even helped, but I could faintly make out an island.

"There's an island over there Captain!" I pointed straight at the large figure outside. The captain squinted and nodded, "so it is! Land ho! Dock quickly!" We all helped and picthed in during this time of need. Almost there! Closer! Wait! Is that an...eye? We couldn't stop in time! Oh no! The hull of the ship crashed instantly and broke off into many pieces, water was flooding in fast, I had to take out Vap! I did just that, "get the others to safety!" I told her but she looked at me with a sad face. "I'm sorry Vap, I promise I'll come back safe alright?" She nodded and nuzzled me quickly before helping the rest of the crew out. I held my breath and tried to make a swim for it, but I felt myself getting sucked down.

Deeper.

Deeper.

I couldn't hold my breath any longer, my lungs felt like they were going to collapse from lack of oxygen. I'm sorry Vap, Gary, everybody. My world went black but not before I felt something bump me.

**~Back to Gary~**

Something's wrong...Leaf is in trouble and I know it! All my exits were blocked and I'm sure I won't be able to fit down a toilet, everyone rushed past me to the big screen T.V. hanging on one of the walls of the Pokemon Centre, a ship had crashed and the crew of five men, including the captain, were safe. Although none of them looked happy to be safe, I looked around the screen and saw that there was an exhausted Vaporeon with them looking sad. Umbreon came out and his eyes widened at the Vaporeon, '_it's Vap,' _his eyes told me. But where was Leaf?

_"Excuse me gentlemen, can you please describe what happened? And why on earth would you keep sailing when a terrible storm was approaching?" A reporter quickly came out and asked them._

_"I'm sorry," the captain said, "but the little lass needed to be with her husband."_

_"Little lass you say?"_

_"Aye, she was so passionate about being with him. Fighting even though she knew the bad news, sacfricing herself..." They all broke down in tears, even the reporter who looked down._

_"Stop rolling Jack," she said in a low voice and the news went back to the station._

Leaf...no. It can't be. I can't lose her again! "LEAF!" I shouted and broke down, not caring about the crowd of people surrounding me. I ran to my room and Umbreon followed, "DAMMIT ALL! WHY THE HELL DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!" Umbreon tried to coax me down, but it didn't work.

I stopped crying and stared at my ring again, "there is no life without Leaf," I whispered to myself and was about to throw it away until what caught my eye gave me hope. There she was, Leaf. She was messy and drenched, her blue eyes still sparkling bright. I ran to her and hugged her as tightly as I could.

"Leaf! I thought I lost you!" I cried into her hair.

She pulled away and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "who are you?"

My heart shattered instantly.

* * *

**Me: WHY DID I DO THAT!**

**Leaf: How would I know?**

**Gary: Because you hate us**

**Me: NO! Because I needed a bit more drama**

**Gary: So first I lose my memory, now she loses hers?**

**Me: Yeah**

**Leaf: I'm getting back though...right?**

**Me: Well...**

**Gary: Yes or no**

**Me: ...possibly...?**


	14. The End Again?

**We're back and I'm just gonna jump right into the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

"I said who are you?" Leaf asked more confidently. Gary let go of her and looked her straight in the eyes, his eyes full of sadness.

"Well?" She asked again.

"I'm…I'm…" He couldn't say it, it hurt him too much.

"You're?"

"Come with me," he took a hold of her wrist and brought them to his room. His head down to not show the tears. _'I have to tell her, even if she doesn't care,'_ Gary thought to himself.

**~Leaf's P.O.V.~**

Who was this guy? All I remember was so much water, and a giant eye. The island! There was an eye on the island! Wait…what? That isn't possible.

But back to the point, who was this guy again? He just came and hugged me as if he hadn't seen me in forever, but we don't know each other.

We came to a room; this guy had better not do anything funny! But judging from his face he seems really sad. He set me down on the bed and sat in a chair across from me.

"Listen," he started, "I…dammit I can't do this!" he then shouted.

"I don't know who you are but I want to know what's going on," I said sternly.

"That's the point!" He grabbed my arms, "why did this have to happen! First me, now you!"

"Hey! T-That hurts," I tried to move from his grasp. But he didn't let me go.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Well duh!"

"Alright," he let go of my arms and looked at me with his glassy green eyes. So green…and so…_beautiful_. Wait, wait, wait! What am I thinking? I don't even know the guy!

"Do you know your name at least?"

"Yeah, it's Leaf Green," I said but he shook his head.

"Your name is Leaf Green Oak."

"Oak? Does that mean I'm married or something?" He nodded a bit and held out my hand and his. They both had a ring on them. His had my name on it and mine had his name, Gary. I looked back up at the guy and he was crying but kept trying to fight them back to no avail.

This can't be happening. I kept taking steps back with my mind trying to get itself together. "No…no…" whispered to myself, "then…why?'

Gary looked away, "I'm sorry," and proceeded to leave.

"Wait!" I called, "I'm the one who should be sorry…I mean, I don't even remember my own husband…"

Gary turned back and hugged me tightly, I don't know why but I feel so much safer in his arms. Then again, it's probably because he's my husband that I completely forgot about.

"Do you remember any people named Ash, Misty, May or Dawn?" Gary asked me.

"Yeah I know them! Ash is a funny, dense person. Misty is a tomboyish kind of girl, May is a girly kind of girl, and Dawn…that bitch…"

"That's weird…"

"What is?"

"That you remember pretty much everyone but me." I looked down and pulled away, "I'm sorry. Maybe I should just leave."

"No!" He took me back in his arms, "I lost you once, and almost did again. But I can't, under any circumstances, have my life be lived without you."

Tears brimmed in my eyes and flowed freely down my face; Gary wiped them away and kissed me full on. I don't care what my mind says, I'm listening to my heart and it says that it's the right thing to do! I kissed him back and it felt amazing.

We broke it off after a moment, "but I still don't remember, I'm sorry."

"We can try, right?"

That made me smile and I nodded, "yeah we can."

* * *

**Leaf has now remembered! Now I bet some of you were like, 'you totally rushed that thing right there!' It's kind of like the beginning, he forgot about her and she helped him remember. Now it's vice versa. Guess what? I'm gonna make another one to this called...well actually that's where I need some help! If you'd like to send me a title please do so in the reviews section! Thank you all!**

**Review if you'd like and please no flames!**


End file.
